Color the Sky
by In the sea of night
Summary: Mesmo que voltasse a encontra-lo, nada jamais voltaria a ser como era antes; ele já havia jogado uma pá de terra fria sobre essa esperança. Afinal, sonhos são para crianças. ShiIta/M Rated/70's (Vintage fanfic)
1. Prólogo

- **Avisos: **Uchihacest, slash, yaoi. E aquele palavreado chulo básico, como de costume. / Rated **M** pelos futuros lemons.

- **AU: **Mesmo que os personagens tenham nomes japoneses, a história não se passa no Japão, principalmente porque há muita "ocidentalização", como sempre.

- Presente para Sophia-amora :D

**:: ::**

**:: ::**

**Color the Sky**

**:: ::**

**:: ::**

_I think I'll miss you forever  
Like the stars miss the sun in the morning skies  
Later's better than never  
Even if you're gone I'm gonna drive, drive_

_I've got that summertime, summertime sadness_

– Lana del Rey_, Summertime Sadness_

**::**

**::**

Shisui se inclinou para frente, certo de que não ouvira direito.

- Vão...?

- ... me levar – completou Itachi. – Daqui a dois dias. Os papéis... já foram assinados.

- Não. – Ele recuou um passo, balançando a cabeça. – Não, não.

Aquele estava sendo um outono moribundo. Após a breve nevasca do dia anterior, o solo do pátio onde se achavam estava seco, nu e castanho. Shisui desviou os olhos para o céu branco e ofuscante acima deles. _Mais neve para de noite, _pensou, com raiva. _Como se não bastasse a queda de luz ontem, quando tivemos de comer sopa enlatada e tomar banho de água gelada._

Ele fechou os olhos, respirando fundo.

- Quem é?

- Uma moça.

- _Que _moça, Itachi?

Shisui abriu os olhos para encará-lo e viu que ele puxava fiapos do suéter velho, um antigo sinal de ansiedade. A peça era feia e tinha um caimento horrível em seu peito estreito – não que as suas estivessem em melhor estado. Crescera bastante nos últimos meses e estava muito alto para um garoto de 16 anos. Seu blusão, que devia ter sido grosso e quentinho há uns vinte anos atrás, puíra-se até adquirir a espessura de um lençol e ficara coalhado de bolinhas de lã. As calças cáqui eram o único par que lhe servia e acabavam logo acima do tornozelo.

- Só disseram que era mulher com um grande futuro – Itachi disse. – Solteira, e não pode engravidar.

- Você _só pode_ estar de brincadeira. – Levantou os braços exasperadamente. – Mulheres assim não costumam adotar _garotas_?

Ele não respondeu.

- Não era para você ser levado com essa idade – disse estupidamente. – Quando alguém vem aqui – e _se _alguém vier aqui –, é para adotar os bebês. Por causa da adaptação ou qualquer merda assim. Ninguém assume crianças com mais de 10 anos.

Ainda sem dar resposta, Itachi continuava puxando fios soltos do suéter, como se estivesse fabulosamente interessado neles.

Shisui cerrou os lábios, o rosto vermelho e os punhos plantados nos quadris.

- Meu Deus, por que você não diz alguma coisa? _Faz _alguma coisa?

- E o que é que eu poderia fazer, Shisui? – Itachi ergueu o rosto para ele, e embora estivesse pálido, seus olhos estavam sérios, preocupados e lúcidos. – Que peça para Nan Melda não me entregar à mulher? Que faça birra, bata o pé no chão e chore para que ela não faça isso?

Shisui viu o que ele quis dizer. Nan Melda, a encarregada do orfanato, tinha tanto senso de piedade quanto um jabuti, mas ele ignorou esse ponto.

- Você podia ao menos tentar – disse, obstinadamente.

- Shisui – Itachi disse, num tom de voz baixo, o que deu ainda mais ênfase ao seu nome; um calafrio percorreu suas costas até as pernas –, não tem como.

Naquele momento, embora jamais tivesse o agredido, Shisui teria esbofeteado ele com real prazer. Não porque o amasse (Shisui o amava, claro, amor que foi fraternal no início e que passou a ser sequioso posteriormente, até se transformar no desejo tumultuoso que sentia agora), mas porque ele havia dito justamente aquilo que Shisui não queria que fosse pronunciado em voz alta. Que era isso para eles. Acabou, foi bom enquanto durou, mande notícias de vez enquanto.

- Então faça uma boa viagem – ele falou entre os dentes. Havia uma raiva trêmula em sua voz, mas ele não se importou de esconder. Com certeza dava para vê-la em seu rosto. – Espero que essa puta te dê tudo o que você não conseguiu ter aqui.

Uma sombra passou pelo rosto de Itachi. Shisui pôde ver a injúria nos olhos dele, sentindo-se simultaneamente enjoado e satisfeito.

- Por que diz isso? – ele murmurou.

- Porque é verdade. No fundo, Itachi, você quer ir com ela. No fundo, você quer viver uma vida com uma cama macia, um futuro que valha a pena e se livrar dessa sensação de que foi abandonado porque não tinha utilidade o suficiente para te quererem. Eu também quero. Mas eu teria ficado. Eu teria ficado por você, porra. Você pode dizer que quer fazer o mesmo, mas na verdade não está nem se esforçando para isso. Por isso, para mim, chega.

Ele começou a ir embora.

- Aonde você vai? – Itachi perguntou, soando perturbado e infeliz.

- O que isso te interessa? Você vai embora mesmo. Aonde vou ou deixo de ir não é mais da sua conta.

- Shisui, isso não é _justo_.

- Desculpe, Itachi – disse por cima do ombro, agora a uma distância razoável dele –, mas creio que não me interesse mais o que você acha justo ou não.

Dito isso, entrou no orfanato. Itachi ficou a olhar para porta aberta por ainda muito, muito tempo.

**:: **

**::**


	2. I

**:: ::**

**I**

**::**

Certa vez, houve uma família rica que se mudou para aquelas bandas para fugir da compulsiva industrialização que, naquela época, cobria o mundo como um manto cinza e malcheiroso. A poluição causada pelas fábricas têxteis e metalúrgicas não estava fazendo bem ao enfisema do patrão, que arrebanhou a família e partiu num trem para um lugar cujo ar ainda não tivesse sido envenenado pelo fedor do petróleo. Na época, a cidade era bem menor – não passava de um vilarejo, na verdade – e o sobrado que o patrão mandou construir com o dinheiro dos títulos que vendera equivalia a um castelo na visão dos aldeões que ali viviam, pessoas que nunca antes haviam visto gente tão endinheirada. Sabiam que elas existiam, mas era um conhecimento vago, adquirido de conversas com mercadores ambulantes que, vez ou outra, ali passavam, e dos relatos daqueles que iam vender a safra do ano nas cidades grandes e voltavam com olhares maravilhados e distantes, quase que drogados, de suas viagens.

Quando a última filha do casal faleceu de cólera, a cidade já havia aumentado e conquistado alguma importância, embora ainda fosse considerada rural. O governo se apossou da edificação e a transformou num orfanato. Nan Melda disse que ele foi construído em torno de 1920, mas por conta do mau zelo que o lugar recebia (as paredes descascando, portas que rangiam gemidos de mulher e pratos de metal completamente embaçados pelo uso), Shisui segredou a Itachi que achava que o lugar devesse existir desde o começo do mundo. O próprio patrão deveria ter sido Adão recém saído do barro.

Shisui estava ali desde que se dava por gente. Sua mãe, uma pobre diaba que não tinha onde cair morta, deu luz à ele ali mesmo, enquanto procurava abrigo para aquela fria noite de março de 1962. Ela morreu pouco tempo depois, após um curto, porém intenso acesso de febre que a fez delirar durante quase uma hora. Depois disso, os médicos legistas a levaram. Ninguém sabe que fim deram à ela, se a enterraram ou se a jogaram numa sarjeta para os ratos comerem, o fato é que ninguém veio dar falta do bebê, de modo que Shisui – nome sugerido por Bah, a cozinheira, naquela época uma jovem que havia apenas começado a trabalhar ali – ficou no orfanato e está ali desde aquele dia.

Itachi chegou depois. Nan Melda o achou parado na frente do portão do orfanato certo dia, quando se preparava para sair para o rancho semanal no supermercado. Já era noite e estava chovendo muito. Ela havia perdido a hora limpando o banheiro (dois garotos haviam feito o demônio ali dentro, entupindo duas privadas e alagando todo o piso do primeiro andar. Eles foram devidamente punidos com laços do cinto que sempre usava para segurar a saia, cinto que fora de seu pai e que ela mesma já havia sentido a dureza nas costas e nas nádegas) e tentava, sem muito sucesso, abrir o guarda-chuva com a bolsa debaixo do braço, quando percebeu a criança agarrada nas grades do portão. A princípio, o confundiu como uma das muitas sombras daquela noite escura, mas à medida que seus olhos foram se acostumando percebeu que não, era realmente uma criança parada ali, debaixo daquela chuva torrencial, e sentiu algo gélido subir do estômago para o peito.

- Santa Maria e o Minino Jesuis – murmurou sob o fôlego, finalmente conseguindo libertar o guarda-chuva com um clique e correu para lá.

Após uma breve luta entre a chave e a fechadura do portão, ela finalmente conseguiu abri-lo e gritou no seu sotaque de crioula do sul:

- _Entra logo!_

A criança virou a cabeça para ela, seus olhos brilhantes como duas pedrinhas de granizo, mas não se moveu.

- _Vamo, o que tu taí isperando?_

Ela deu-lhe um puxão no braço, e o bichinho chegou a soltar um gemido de dor, mas as mãos não soltaram a grade. Foi quando ela percebeu, com um lento alvorecer surgindo em sua mente, que a criança não se aferrava à grade por birra; ela realmente não conseguia tirá-las de lá. Os punhos haviam congelado em torno das barras de ferro.

Aquele algo gélido no peito de Melda solidificou-se em uma pedra de gelo. Tentou de novo murmurar "Santa Maria e o Minino Jesuis", mas nada saiu de sua garganta fechada. Há quanto tempo aquela criança estava ali? Duas horas? Três? Desde que começara a chover? Isso havia sido no início da tarde.

- Desculpe – ela lhe disse e, com o cabo do guarda-chuva preso debaixo do braço junto com a bolsa, ela começou a desgrudar os dedinhos do metal frio, um por um.

Ela nunca contaria a ninguém, mas os estalos que eles produziam (um som que ela não ouvia propriamente, mas sentia em nas suas próprias mãos) foi uma das coisas mais agoniantes que já presenciara em vida. Os gritos foram mais suportáveis, ouvia grito de criança desde que cuidava dos irmãos, mas aqueles estalos... Deus permitisse que ela jamais passasse por aquilo de novo.

Levou-o imediatamente para dentro. A locomoção causada pelos berros e por seus passos apressados no assoalho atraiu grande um número de olhinhos morbidamente curiosos, acompanhados de cochichos, e Melda conseguiu distinguir um "Cadê o sangue? Não consigo ver o sangue". Isso a tirou do sério.

- Muito bem, pode ir se afastando, seus fedelho! – ela berrou, e a força altissonante de sua voz foi o bastante para fazê-los recuar. – Deixa espaço pra bichinha respirá!

As crianças se afastaram, resmungando. Shisui, que estivera dormindo antes de a barulheira começar, tinha o cabelo despenteado e os olhos inchados de sono. Olhava a criança encharcada e lamuriosa com um interesse vago. _Afinal, isso é um menino ou uma menina? Ou será que é um daqueles hermafroditas bizarros a gente vê nas revistas?_

- Deixa eu vê a tua mão – Nan Melda pediu.

A criança ergueu os braços trêmulos, gemendo e soluçando, e visão de seus dedos tortos acordou Shisui completamente, como se tivessem batido em seu rosto com uma toalha molhada.

- O que aconteceu com os dedos dele? – Ele se adiantou, ansioso. – Estão quebrados?

- Shisui, cuida do teu próprio traseiro e busca um pano – ela retrucou, irritada, mas Shisui continuou olhando apreensivamente para aqueles dedos, virados em ângulos inéditos e horrendos. – _Agora._

Ele correu para a cozinha e trouxe um pano de pia xadrez branco e vermelho. Nan Melda pegou e ofereceu-o à criança.

- Morde issu – ordenou. O garotinho – Shisui achava que era um garoto, pelo menos – fez o que ela mandou, e fechou os dentes sobre o tecido, olhos quase impossivelmente brilhantes.

Nan Melda pegou uma mãozinha e a pressionou entre as suas, ajeitando os dedos para dentro do prumo. Os estalos secos dos ossos foram perfeitamente audíveis, como se o saguão fosse à prova de som, e Shisui sentiu calafrios percorrerem suas costas, passando a base de sua espinha e chegando às pernas. Nan Melda fez um careta; seu rosto, que era cheio de rugas já naquele tempo, contorcendo-se até se transformar em uma máscara de Dias das Bruxas, porém não soltou os dedos quando a criança deu um grito abafado pela obstrução em sua boca e tentou puxar a mão. Ela a manteve no lugar com uma determinação tão fria quanto pedra.

Os joelhos do garoto foram de encontro ao chão com ele ainda gritando. Seu rosto era tal personificação da dor e do medo que Shisui não conseguiu suportar e desviou o olhar, ele próprio com vontade de chorar.

Após pressionar por mais uns segundos, Melda libertou a pequena mãozinha. Os dedos haviam voltado às posições corretas como se jamais tivessem estado fora delas.

- Agora, a outra – pediu, estendendo o braço em direção para a criança.

Ela recuou, balançando a cabeça numa negativa, os olhos arregalados e petrificados.

- O que que foi? – Nan Melda questionou, impaciente. – Com certeza tu num qué ficá com os dedo torto pelo resto da vida, num é?

Ela começou a chorar mais forte e tornou a balançar a cabeça, dessa vez com mais força, mechas molhadas de cabelo grudando em seu rosto, mas não deu-lhe a mão.

- Se tu num pará com esse berrero e me dé a mão, vai levá umas palmadas no trasero, criança.

Ela levantou o braço como se fosse bater nele, porém Shisui sabia que era só uma intimidação, comum para os órfãos que não se comportavam. A governanta não era o tipo que perdia muito tempo dialogando e logo recorria ao braço levantado no ar – A Solução Nan Melda para fedelhos levados – que faria qualquer um limpar suas galochas com a língua se essa fosse a ordem, temendo a visão daquela enorme mão calejada prestes a espalmar-se nas nádegas.

A reação da criança, porém, foi maior do que estavam esperando. Sua expressão foi tomada de pavor e sua boca se abriu, deixando o pano cair no chão.

- _Não! – _ele gritou.

Foi um grito surpreendentemente alto para alguém que não deveria ter nem cinco anos, e Shisui percebeu porquê. O medo nos olhos dele passou a ser algo semelhante a terror.

Nan Melda parecia quase comicamente surpresa.

- Ora, mas que diabos...

- Não me bate! – a criança gritou, aparentando estar às raiais da histeria. – Não me bate, não me bate, não, _não!_

- Pare com isso – Shisui falou, assustado. – Chega, ela não vai te bater. Não é, Nan Melda?

Ele a olhou, suplicante. Ela baixou o braço cautelosamente, olhando para a criança com atenção.

- É, num vô, mas ainda acho mió tu mi dexá disintortá issu aí.

- Dê a mão para ela – ele disse. – Quanto mais cedo você der, mais cedo acaba.

A criança olhou para ele, e Shisui sorriu, rezando para que parecesse encorajador quando, por dentro, sentia-se profundamente nervoso. A verdade era que ela – a criança – o inquietava. Começou a se perguntar se não tinha os parafusos meio soltos e, se tivesse, como ele faria para não estar perto quando caíssem.

Sorrir aparentemente deu certo, porque ela estendeu os dedos tortos para Nan Melda, a cabeça baixa, o cabelo cobrindo-lhe o rosto como uma mortalha de penitente.

- Só não me bate – sussurrou, abatido. – Por favor.

Nan Melda, por sua vez, dispensou qualquer cerimônia e fez o serviço rápido. Dessa vez, houve apenas dois estalos, e nem foram tão fortes assim, só dando tempo da criança emitir um breve lamento.

- Pronto – disse, levantando-se. – Tu feiz uma baita cena por poca coisa, vê?

A criança contemplou os dedos, algo fascinada. Fora o inchaço que os deixavam roliços como as luvas do Mickey, estavam novos em folha.

- Shisui, dá-lhe um banho enquanto eu vô pegá uns pano pra fazê de atadura. Dispois falo com ela pra vê dionde que ela veio.

- E por que _eu_?

- Purque eu tô mandando, e tu ainda vai tê que comê muita culhé de angu pra me peitá. Andando.

Praguejando mentalmente, Shisui guiou a criança até o banheiro do primeiro andar. Ela o seguiu sem protestar, segurando cuidadosamente os dedos diante de si.

Ele ligou o chuveiro e depois arregaçou as mangas da camisa.

- Levante os braços.

Ela os levantou obedientemente. Shisui tirou a camisa e prendeu a respiração.

Enormes hematomas floresciam púrpuras, verdes e negros, como rosas malignas trepando em seu estômago e peito, tentando alcançar o pescoço. Sem dúvida haviam sido feitos ainda no dia anterior; estavam apenas começando a esmaecer.

Francamente horrorizado, abaixou as calças. Uma equimose já velha e amarelada na nádega direita e listras rosadas nas coxas e canelas – a marca registrada do couro de cinto na pele. Aquilo era café pequeno perto do horror que havia logo acima, e ele não ficaria surpreso se o garoto (porque _era _um garoto, ele viu com uma espécie de humor sombrio) estivesse com uma costela fraturada.

_Não me bate. Por favor._

- Quem fez isso com você? – ele perguntou, já prevendo a resposta.

O garotinho fungou e deu de ombros, como se não tivesse importância.

- Papai. Ele estava muito bravo hoje porque foi de-mi-ti-do – ele pronunciou a palavra com bastante cuidado. – Disse que "os bostas" não reconhecem seu valor e que irão se foder sem ele lá.

Shisui decidiu que era só o que precisava ouvir. Colocou-o debaixo do chuveiro e começou a ensaboá-lo, tomando cuidado para não pressionar muito as regiões machucadas. Ele sabia que não estava tendo muito êxito nisso, mas o garoto permaneceu quieto fora uma ou outra fungada, resquícios do choro.

- Por falar nisso, ainda não sei o seu nome – ele comentou, num tom de conversa. Não queria realmente saber o nome dele, só queria preencher aquele silêncio desconfortável entre eles.

- Itachi.

- Itachi do quê?

O garotinho franziu as sobrancelhas, pensando. Pensando _com força._ Por fim, ele sacudiu a cabeça.

- Desculpe, moço, não sei.

- Tudo bem. Eu também não sei o meu. Nan Melda diz que não tem problema, já que vamos receber o nome da família que for nos adotar, de qualquer jeito. A propósito, meu nome não é moço, é Shisui.

Itachi assentiu e não disse mais nada.

_Definitivamente, ele não regula bem._ Tentou terminar o banho o mais depressa possível de modo que se livrasse logo dele. Enxaguou o xampu e o sabonete com a água morna do chuveiro – ela nunca passava daquilo – e secou-o com uma das toalhas ásperas da estante. Em seguida, o levou para seu dormitório. Seu colega de quarto na época (um fedelho que recém largara a mamadeira) desviou os olhos do trenzinho de brinquedo que tinha nas mãos e estudou-os disfarçadamente, enquanto Shisui abria o armário e revirava as roupas dentro dele. Aparentemente concluindo que não eram nada de mais, voltou a brincar.

Shisui tirou uma camiseta do armário, mediu-a com os olhos, e jogou-a em cima da cama.

- Quanto tempo vou ficar aqui? – Itachi perguntou.

- O tempo que levar até seu pai vier buscar você – respondeu, arrependendo-se logo em seguida.

Itachi pareceu aflito.

- Você acha que ele vem? Porque eu nunca estive tão longe de casa antes, isso com certeza vai me meter numa encrenca braba.

_Vai meter você num hospital, isso sim._

- Talvez ele acabe não vindo. Quem sabe ele tenha se esquecido de você?

Era algo realmente estúpido e ridículo de dizer. Mesmo que fosse um monstro, pai é pai, e se a cria não está por perto, ele haveria de saber. Contudo, como o garotinho era praticamente um bebê (talvez grande para três anos, mas certamente ainda não tinha cinco), não achou que haveria muito problema.

- Ele vai vir – sussurrou Itachi. – Uma vez, ele disse que iria me procurar até no fim do mundo caso eu fugisse. E quando me achar, ele... ele disse que iria...

- Itachi, cale a boca.

As palavras saíram de sua boca involuntariamente. Os dois ficaram imóveis por um momento. Itachi pareceu quase espantado, então, aos poucos, sua expressão foi endurecendo, e ele endireitou as costas, o olhar absolutamente vazio, como se tivesse... recuperado a compostura. Foi uma transformação curiosa e também inquietante de se ver.

Querendo terminar sua tarefa mais do que nunca, Shisui afinal encontrou uma camiseta branca que serviu nele, embora assumisse a forma de um velame em seu peito magro e cobrisse os joelhos redondos. Ela escorregava para fora de um ombro e, por mais nervoso que estivesse, não pôde deixar de notar como ele pareceria até mesmo bonitinho, se não fosse aquela expressão de peixe morto.

- Vá e procure Nan Melda, a mulher de antes. Ela vai saber o que fazer com você.

Itachi virou-se, hesitou, certamente se lembrando que a mulher de mais cedo era a mesma que o fizera berrar de dor contra um pedaço de pano velho, mas acabou saindo.

- Tipinho esquisito – seu colega comentou, os olhos brilhando malevolamente por trás dos óculos.

- E ninguém te perguntou – Shisui retrucou, ríspido. Pegou a revistinha do Homem-Aranha que deixara pela metade e jogou-se de bruços em sua cama, tirando os tênis com os pés. Não sabia o que aconteceria ao garotinho, e tampouco se importava.

**:: ::**

- U qui vai cuntecê cum eli é qui eli vai ficá aqui até alguém vi buscá, ora essa – respondeu Nan Melda quando foi perguntar a ela, menos de meia hora depois. – Agora vai pra cama, guri, antis qui eu dê uma vassorada nessa tua bunda.

**:: ::**

Aconteceu que ninguém jamais veio buscá-lo, e os dias se passaram sem que Itachi falasse ou interagisse com ninguém no orfanato além do estritamente necessário. Comia quando lhe punham um prato à sua frente e ia dormir quando ordenavam, não exatamente vivendo, mas sim existindo, pálido e apático, como um coelho mantido bem alimentado numa gaiola.

Era quase inevitável que as outras crianças, notando aquele seu comportamento quieto, recluso, começassem a implicar com ele e empurrá-lo para as margens do convívio social. Era o jeito delas de eliminar um estranho, aquele garoto um pouco esquisito, que se não afina bem com o grupo. Faziam comentários, apontavam os dedos, esticavam a perna à sua frente para que tropeçasse, colavam adesivos nas suas roupas – até que chegou a um ponto em que Itachi sumiu do radar. Shisui raramente o via e, quando isso acontecia, o encontrava se esgueirando pelos corredores como um criminoso, ou sentado em um canto como se desejasse fundir-se às sombras (e talvez quisesse mesmo, não duvidava disso).

Até que certa vez, enquanto desenhava na sala de brinquedos, Bah entrara com seu corpanzil nada desprezível e pediu um minuto com ele. Estava com a aparência de sempre, os músculos se destacando sob o vestido florido e a pele negra brilhando de suor e vapor. O fantasmagórico aroma do almoço de duas atrás se infiltrou pela porta aberta.

- O que foi? – Shisui perguntou, receoso, repassando em sua mente todas as coisas que fizera de errado até aquele momento e quem poderia tê-lo dedurado.

- Será que ele poderia lhe fazer companhia? – ela perguntou, e só então percebeu Itachi atrás da enorme cozinheira, segurando a barra de seu vestido e olhando fixamente para o chão.

A palavra _não _já estava pronta em sua boca, mas alguma coisa no olhar de Bah impediu-o de pronunciá-la. Era um olhar amistoso, solícito, um olhar que dizia _Deixe-o ficar com você, Shisui. Ele não vai mordê-lo nem incomodá-lo, sim?_

_Isso, _Shisui pensou, grunhindo e puxando uma cadeira para perto, gesticulando para Itachi sentar nela, _é uma maldita chantagem emocional._

Bah sorriu, mostrando seus dentes quase anormalmente brancos em contraste com seus lábios escuros, e empurrou Itachi levemente para a frente. Ele se aproximou lentamente, espiando o desenho de Shisui, e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Bah balançou afirmativamente a cabeça e afastou-se, saracoteando até desaparecer de vista.

Um pequeno silêncio instalou-se entre eles depois que as pisadas da cozinheira sumiram. Shisui continuava com sua tarefa, preenchendo atentamente os espaços em branco com lápis de cor azul, tentando ignorar o garotinho, mas não conseguindo de fato.

- O que... – Itachi começou. Shisui desviou os olhos para ele. Itachi arrancava pedacinhos de plástico da cadeira, um gesto de ansiedade que Shisui viria a conhecer muito bem, e tentou de novo. –... o que você está desenhando?

- O Homem-Aranha. Não dá para perceber?

- Oh. – Foi tudo o que ele disse. Sua expressão deixava claro que não.

Shisui voltou ao desenho. Estava meio desproporcional, e ele tivera que usar o lápis laranja já que o vermelho havia terminado, mas dava para reconhecer o Homem-Aranha ali, claro que sim. Perfeitamente bem.

Recomeçou a rabiscar. Itachi tornou a desfiar a cadeira, e nenhum dos dois disse mais nada.

O sol penetrava na sala escura, quente como azeite e doce como a infância. A hera de abril farfalhava na janela. Os gritos das outras crianças brincando do lado de fora chegava fraco até eles, parecendo vir, na verdade, de uma antiga conexão telefônica de longa distância. Chegando de Beirute, ou até mesmo de Saturno.

Largou o lápis de cor sobre a mesa e espreguiçou-se estirando os braços para cima, em forma de Y. Um instante depois, Itachi perguntou bruscamente:

- Quer jogar scrabble?

- Quê? – A pergunta o pegou de surpresa. – Ah... hã... acho que não tem esse jogo aqui.

- Tem, sim. – Ele apontou para a última prateleira de brinquedos. – Ali em baixo.

Shisui olhou e, de fato, havia uma caixa achatada com os dizeres SCRABBLE em letras perfeitamente claras, embora desbotadas. Visto que ninguém se dispunha a jogá-lo, já que era o jogo mais velho e gasto do orfanato, estava ali acumulando pó há anos, invisível aos olhos das crianças.

- Caraca, nunca tinha visto – exclamou, soando mentiroso, e o que era ainda pior: _sentia-se_ mentir. – Mas você sabe ler?

- Minha mãe vem me ensinando desde que fiz cinco anos. Não sei ler tudo, mas nós tínhamos _scrabble_ em casa e eu conseguia jogar direito.

_Então, ele tem mesmo cinco anos, talvez até mesmo seis_, pensou, _só que é muito franzino._

- Ok, mas só uma partida, porque eu ainda tenho que fazer meu dever de casa.

A mentira tornou a insinuar-se em sua voz, e ele sentiu-se contrafeito e um pouco envergonhado. Itachi, por sua vez, não deu pela coisa (ou fingiu não dar). Foi pegar a caixa, depositou-a sobre a mesa e começou a tirar as peças. Shisui colocou o desenho debaixo de sua cadeira e aguardou, relutante, ele arrumar o tabuleiro.

O início do jogo transcorreu vagarosamente. Itachi era um jogador lento, embora persistente, e até mesmo bom. Formava palavras corretamente e até mesmo marcou um bônus de 24 pontos por formar _oblíquo_. A desconfiança de Shisui de que debaixo daquele cabelo de menina havia uma massa muito boa de miolos funcionando aos poucos ia se tornando certeza à medida que a partida evoluía, e ele cerrou o cenho, procurando evitar não ficar para trás.

O inexistente dever de casa não voltou aos seus pensamentos.

**:: ::**

Eles voltavam aos dormitórios caminhando em silêncio um ao lado do outro. Bah havia retornado ao quarto de brinquedos quando já era noite adentro e a lua ia alta lá no céu, para chamá-los para jantar. O som energético de sua voz quebrou a profunda concentração de Shisui, que pulou da cadeira como se tivesse sido mordido. Ele se virou, agitado, encontrando o olhar cúmplice de Bah. _O que foi que te falei, hã?, _ele dizia. _Ele se comportou direitinho ou não?_

Olhou para Itachi, que meramente encolheu os ombros e começou a recolher as peças. Parecia ter um fiapo de sorriso no rosto, mas Shisui não estava certo disso.

Sentaram juntos no refeitório, sem nenhum motivo em particular, e não trocando uma única palavra durante todo o tempo que estiveram lá. Nos pratos havia salsichas mixurucas com um pedacinho de pão e molho de soja – um banquete –, e ele viu ali um pretexto para não precisar falar, mantendo a boca cheia o máximo de tempo que conseguiu. Por mais que ele comesse devagar, contudo, Itachi conseguia ser ainda mais vagaroso: rolava as salsichas de um lado para o outro, espetava-as e levava para a boca, mastigando pensativamente, demorando para terminar mesmo depois de Shisui ter limpado o prato.

Quando estavam na frente do quarto de Shisui, um silêncio ficou suspenso entre eles, como se decidissem a maneira correta de se despedir. Aquela tarde juntos os tornara amigos? Ou seria uma daquelas ocasiões que não teriam importância no dia seguinte, quando uma longa noite de sono tornaria os acontecimentos nebulosos e irreais à luz da manhã?

- Bom, hã... Nos vemos amanhã, então?

Itachi se limitou a olhar para baixo, soturno para uma criança que havia (Shisui achava que havia) se divertido durante toda a tarde.

- Se estiver a fim, podemos jogar _scrabble_ de novo. Ou outra coisa, se você quiser. Aqui tem...

- Você não precisa fazer isso – Itachi sussurrou baixinho.

Shisui piscou.

- O quê?

- Isso. De ficar tentando me entreter. Eu agradeço, mas não precisa.

- Você não gostou de hoje? – perguntou, confuso.

- Eu gostei! – Itachi exclamou, agora um pouco desesperado, além de triste. Baixou o tom de voz. – Eu gostei, sim, porque ninguém nunca brincou comigo antes. Nenhuma outra criança. Mas por causa de hoje você não é obrigado a ficar comigo. E sei que você não quer.

- Isso não é verdade – Shisui retrucou imediatamente, mas não seria mesmo? No fundo, não podia negar que ainda achava Itachi o tipo de pessoa com quem não gostaria de se relacionar e que não teria permanecido no mesmo aposento que ele se não fosse por Bah.

Contudo, não era apenas isso. Havia também outra coisa nele que o perturbava: o olhar. Toda vez que ousava espiá-lo, sempre via olhos tão tristes, tão terríveis e perdidos no espaço, que desviava o rosto – pois neles estava refletida sua própria solidão. Toda vez que brincava sozinho; toda vez que voltava caminhando da escola, enquanto os colegas eram buscados pelos pais de carro; toda vez que deitava-se na cama, em meio ao silêncio opressivo da noite. Era difícil encará-los.

- Éverdade, _sim_.

Shisui não respondeu. Não sabia _o que _responder, já que não podia – não _conseguia _– contestar aquilo.

Itachi deu meia volta, e Shisui o deixou ir. Entrou no seu próprio quarto, fechando a porta delicadamente.

O luar entrava pela janela, tornando o quarto um lago prateado; seu colega de quarto era um amontoado de cobertas que respiravam, e ele foi tateando os pés em direção à sua cama, tirando os sapatos e deitando-se ainda de roupa, sem nem mesmo escovar os dentes. Estava cansado, contudo não conseguiu pregar o olho. Virava-se de um lado para o outro, sem encontrar uma posição confortável. Sentia-se não só inquieto, mas também asqueroso, e detestou Itachi por isso. Não era culpa do garoto, porém Shisui tinha que direcionar sua raiva para alguma coisa.

_Igualzinho ao resto da garotada do orfanato. _

Virou a cabeça tão depressa no travesseiro que era como se tivesse levado um tapa de uma mão invisível. _Cale a boca._

Nenhuma resposta... nenhuma resposta... então, maliciosamente: _Ora, e o que tem demais nisso? Acho que todo orfanato tem alguém assim, como nas escolas. É como uma lei nacional. __Seu dia foi ruim? Falhou em uma prova importante? Discutiu com seus velhos e ficou o fim de semana a pé? Não há problema. Encontre um desses pobres coitados nos corredores, antes do sinal para as aulas, e vá direto ao infeliz._

Ele havia virado a cabeça de volta para o outro lado. Não adiantava ficar pensando naquilo. Se Itachi não queria sua amizade, Shisui não podia fazer nada quanto a isso. Quando topasse com ele no dia seguinte, não iria dirigir-lhe a palavra ou acenar, e então as coisas voltariam ao eixo da normalidade e ele estaria bem consigo novamente.

Foi o que pensou antes de finalmente conseguir dormir, mas não por muito tempo.

**:: ::**

Acordou com uma baderna incrivelmente alta ocorrendo no andar de baixo, escandalosa o suficiente para que ele se sentisse impelido a dar uma espiada rápida, mesmo com olhos pesados e a cabeça enevoada de sono, antes que Nan Melda chegasse e desse um basta naquele carnaval.

E uma vez no andar debaixo, viu Itachi saindo do banheiro (o recinto de origem do barulho), os cabelos cobertos de papel molhado, que escorria pelas costas e esparramava-se no chão, chorando. Entretanto, não era nada parecido de quando teve de endireitar os dedos. Era o tipo de choro sem fôlego que uma criança cansada choraria. Uma criança que está acostumada a ser castigada.

Ele não pareceu notar sua presença ali, apenas subiu depressa a escada, tropeçando num degrau no caminho. Shisui ouviu seus passos rápidos no teto, e em seguida, o bater de uma porta. Ficou um tempo parado, olhando para o banheiro. As crianças pareciam mais calmas, e a gritaria havia arrefecido para uma conversa casual. Suas sombras se moviam na parede de cerâmica branca.

Seus pés moveram-se; caminhava para lá como se estivesse num sonho. O quadro se desenhava nitidamente em sua mente: algumas crianças (Sr. Ruivinho incluso) fazem uma segunda tentativa de emporcalhar o banheiro sem serem pegos. Itachi escolhe uma má hora para dar cabo das suas necessidades fisiológicas noturnas. Indivíduo B topa com grupo A. O resultado desse encontro desembestou pela escada alguns momentos atrás e, mesmo assim, Shisui não sentia nada; nem contentamento, nem raiva, nem indiferença. Um grande vazio havia tomado conta de suas emoções.

Ali dentro estava uma zona. O piso estava encharcado, pequenas ilhas de papel molhado aqui e ali, e uma das pias de plástico estava entupida daquela massa cinzenta, que escorria pelas beiradas. Seu colega de quarto, o ruivinho de óculos

(_tipinho esquisito_)

tinha as mãos metidas nela enquanto conversava com um outro garoto. Havia ainda uma garota mais atrás, mas Shisui não reparou no que ela estava fazendo.

- Ei, Shisui – ele disse. – Já estávamos de saída. Nan Melda deve chegar a qualquer momento, e você também não quer estar aqui quando ela mostrar as caras, não é?

- Óbvio que não – disse. As palavras caíam de sua boca como cubos de gelo. – Itachi deve ter ido contar a ela.

- É, com certeza foi. – Ele pegou um punhado de papel seco e, enxugando as mãos, segredou em voz baixa: - Você viu o estado dele? Saiu chorando daqui feito uma garotinha.

- Eu acho que ele é bicha – seu amigo opinou.

- Claro que é, você ainda tinha dúvidas disso? De qualquer jeito, acho melhor picarmos a mula, porque quando Nan M...

Ele jamais terminou a frase. Shisui retraiu o soco no último segundo, mas ainda foi um belo golpe no queixo, e ele sentiu o impacto subir até o ombro, tudo ainda acontecendo naquela lentidão de sonho ruim. Os óculos saltaram do nariz comprido, avançando através do ar que parecia ter-se tornado tão denso quanto puxa-puxa, indo cair com estupenda suavidade dentro da pia. Viu os malévolos olhos azuis perderem o brilho antes de o menino tombar no chão quase graciosamente, como se eles estivessem participando de um balé aquático.

Durante um momento de silêncio absoluto, que pareceu conter toda a eternidade, ficaram assim. Foi quando o grito da garota (Shisui tinha se esquecido completamente dela) atravessou o banheiro, cortando aquela viscosidade como uma flecha, deixando o tempo transcorrer normalmente outra vez.

Ele olhou em volta. A garota ainda esganiçava-se, apoiada na parede dos fundos. O queixo do amigo tinha caído até quase tocar o peito. Os óculos continuavam pousados no purê de papel molhado dentro da pia, intactos. O ruivinho grunhiu, e um braço agitou-se no ar, querendo agarrar algo.

_Tarde demais para querer voltar atrás agora, amigão, _pensou, e lançou-se sobre o menino que se debatia cegamente no chão de cerâmica.

**:: ::**

Suas costas doíam como o diacho. Nan Melda viera não com seu cinto, mas uma maldita _vassoura _para apartar a briga, além de ter que golpear Shisui sete vezes até conseguir fazer com que saísse de cima do garoto. Ele próprio não entendia porque não parara de bater no momento em que ela irrompeu no banheiro, parecendo colossal dentro de um velho penhoar acolchoado, fios grisalhos de cabelo escapando da rede que os prendia, berrando _Mas que MERDA tá cuntecendo aqui? _Incrivelmente, pela primeira vez desde que se dava por gente, não tivera medo dela. Tudo o que conseguia pensar era no ruivinho debaixo de si, em machucá-lo, fazê-lo chorar e implorar para que parasse (coisa que já estava fazendo, mas Shisui ainda não havia se contentado). O motivo nem parecia mais importar, havendo se perdido no meio da espessa névoa vermelha que era a raiva consternada que o possuíra.

Nan Melda decidiu separar os dois garotos por aquela noite, mandando-o dormir no quarto – oh, adivinha só? – da última pessoa que desejava ver naquele momento. Ela estava sentada na cama junto à janela, o luar iluminando e também descolorindo um lado do rosto, o outro tomado pelas sombras.

- Tá olhando o quê? – Shisui sibilou no escuro. O pequeno vulto se encolheu, mas não deixou de encará-lo.

Ele grunhiu e foi se arrastando até a cama ao lado, nada os separando exceto um tapete esfarrapado. Acomodou-se nela com os mesmos modos extravagantes que uma mulher idosa teria, deitando-se com a barriga contra o colchão.

Estava cansado, dolorido, esgotado mentalmente, e ainda assim, incapaz de dormir. A noite estava silenciosa, qualquer som era ouvido nitidamente dentro do quarto. Será que faltava muito para o amanhecer? Sentia o olhar de seu mais novo colega de quarto sobre si.

Ouviu o farfalhar de lençóis e, em seguida, seu colchão cedeu um pouco quando Itachi se sentou ao seu lado.

- O que você quer? – ele perguntou, sua voz abafada pelo travesseiro.

- Vim te fazer companhia.

- Vá dormir, Itachi – disse, exausto. Pressentia uma dor de cabeça encubando, e esfregou a têmpora. – Você não precisa me fazer companhia.

- É, eu não preciso. – Mas ele não saiu dali.

Shisui ergueu-se nos cotovelos e, de alguma fora, conseguiu deitar de costas. Não doía tanto, desde que procurasse não se mexer muito. Itachi o olhava mansamente, já tendo livrado os cabelos daquela massa pegajosa. A luz da lua cintilando suavemente neles, prateando-os.

- Por acaso você está querendo expiar sua culpa pelo gelo que me deu?

- Não sei o que quer dizer "expiar".

- Significa consertar uma coisa fazendo algo que você não goste. Que nem ficar aqui comigo para tentar compensar por antes.

Itachi desviou os olhos para baixo.

- Não estou tentando compensar nada.

- Então o quê é?

Ele não respondeu.

- De qualquer jeito, se planeja ficar acordado até que eu durma, está perdendo a sua cama. – Ajeitou os braços sob a cabeça, fechando os olhos. – Sem sono para mim esta noite.

Breve farfalhar da roupa da cama, e ele se perguntou se era realmente tão fácil assim persuadir Itachi a deixá-lo sozinho. Aparentemente não, pois no momento seguinte as bases macias de suas mãos eram pousadas sobre suas pálpebras.

- Opa, ei – _ei – _o que...

- Minha mãe faz isso comigo quando não consigo dormir – Itachi lhe disse, o verbo casualmente conjugado no presente fazendo Shisui sentir-se mal por ele. _Você deveria começar a dizer _fazia, pensou. _Ela nunca mais vai pôr as mãos sobre seus olhos, e isso ou ainda não passou pela sua cabeça, ou você _não deixa _passar pela sua cabeça; mas ela se ela ainda não veio buscá-lo, quer dizer que nunca virá, e seria melhor para você ir se acostumando com a ideia, _mas as palavras pareciam não achar o caminho para fora de sua boca. – Acalma?

- Hum, é, valeu. – Na verdade, o fazia se sentir esquisito pra diabo, contudo não podia negar que suas pálpebras começavam a pesar, e a sonolência foi aos poucos tomando lugar da inquietação. – Ei...

- O quê?

Sua consciência finalmente começava a afundar, as palavras saíram meio embaralhadas, mas ele se esforçou para torná-las minimamente coerentes.

- Não deixe aqueles imbe-e-_e..._ – Um longo bocejo escapou de sua boca. -... cis te zoarem de novo. Fica esperto e... fica longe...

- Tudo bem – sussurrou Itachi.

- E vê se... não me arranja mais encrenca...

Em meio à treva luminosa, os olhos de Itachi se arregalaram minimamente.

- Como assim? – indagou, inclinando-se sobre sua cabeça. – O que quer dizer?

O silêncio foi a resposta.

- Shisui?

Devagar, retirou as mãos dos olhos dele. Shisui nem ao menos se moveu, a respiração cadenciada movendo lentamente seu peito. Seus cabelos estavam desalinhados sobre a testa, e Itachi os tirou para o lado, observando os cílios que se destacavam contra a tez suave.

Após alguns segundos, deixou a cama com movimentos cuidadosos e deitou-se na sua. Estava um pouco perplexo, é verdade; afinal, parecia um pouco improvável que Shisui, o garoto que havia lhe dado banho sem nem ao menor olhar para seu rosto (e que havia lhe mandado calar a boca logo depois, vale a pena lembrar) houvesse se metido numa briga por sua causa.

Era um pensamento um tanto constrangedor, mas não o suficiente para lhe tirar o sono, de modo que ele veio rápido e pesado; porém, o melhor de tudo foi que veio sem sonhos.

**:: ::**

O dia estava claro quando Shisui desceu as escadas e saiu para o pátio. Estava deserto, salvo por uma pequena figura no topo do escorregador.

- Ei.

Itachi se virou para ele.

- Olá – respondeu. – Dormiu bem?

- Sim, obrigado. – Disse isso encarando fixamente seus sapatos. Quando levantou a cabeça, trazia uma expressão séria e decidida. – Quero perguntar uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Quero saber se você gostaria de terminar aquela partida de _scrabble_.

Uma pergunta simples, que pedia uma resposta simples: sim ou não. Mas havia um significado a mais por detrás daquelas palavras, e ele apenas esperava que Itachi, que demonstrara ser tão esperto ao jogar no dia anterior, pudesse senti-lo nas entrelinhas.

_Eu fui um idiota. Desculpe-me. Julguei você como um mané antes mesmo de conhecê-lo. Serei seu amigo, se você ainda quiser. Jogue _scrabble _comigo._

Ao que tudo indicava, Itachi percebeu, pois quando respondeu, não foi com a exultação jubilosa da criança que é finalmente incluída, mas com um tom igualmente grave e olhos solenes.

- Sim, eu gostaria.


	3. II

**:: ::**

**II**

**::**

Não é preciso dizer que Shisui pediu para tornar a troca de quartos permanente, de modo a dormir junto a Itachi. Nan Melda, para mantê-lo longe do garoto ruivo que ele agredira, já pensava em fazer isso de qualquer maneira, consentiu. Logo na terceira noite como colegas de quarto, juntaram as camas e prenderam as cobertas nas cabeceiras como se armassem uma tenda, e ficaram até de madrugada lendo histórias em quadrinhos com a ajuda de uma lanterna-chaveiro de plástico.

**:: ::**

Foram tempos dourados aqueles anos que se passaram. O tempo revelou que eles podiam, sim, manter uma amizade, mesmo com as características peculiares de suas personalidades. Shisui desabrochou um rapaz jovial, sociável e jocoso. Tinha uma fauna de amigos no bairro e era assunto constante entre a fração feminina dele; não raro, quando voltava da escola junto de Itachi, cruzavam com um grupinho de meninas que, avistando-o, começavam a cochichar entre si e soltar risadinhas, apertando os livros contra os bustos em formação.

Itachi, por outro lado, quase poderia ser considerado seu oposto: conservava a quietude da primeira infância, mas somara a isso elevadas notas escolares e um pouco mais de predisposição para relacionar-se com os outros. Isso deu em grande parte pela amizade com Shisui, é claro, porém jamais teria progredido se não fosse pelo altruísmo que ele demonstrou possuir. Ao falar com alguém, por mais maçante que fosse o assunto, ele sempre escutaria atentamente, balançaria a cabeça nos momentos certos, nunca desviando os olhos, não muito expressivos na maioria das vezes, mas que poderiam se mostrar compreensivos e serenos, também.

Houve uma vez em que Shisui viu-o segurando a mão de uma menina em prantos. Dirigiu-lhe um olhar interrogativo, ao que ele respondeu com um tranquilo balançar da cabeça. _Está tudo certo, não se preocupe._ Quando se encontraram mais tarde, não mencionou a cena e Shisui também não perguntou. Nos dias que se seguiram, a garota pareceu melhor, pois voltou a ignorar Itachi altivamente, como se nada houvesse acontecido. _Isso _Shisui comentou (_esbravejou_ seria a palavra correta), mas ele não pareceu se ressentir. Nem ao menos se importar. Ele parecia enquadrar-se perfeitamente naquele ditado de que o melhor indicador do caráter de uma pessoa é o modo como ela trata alguém que não vai lhe trazer benefício algum.

Shisui havia crescido bonito, e Itachi não ficou para trás – contudo, ao passo que um havia se tornado charmoso como um amante latino, o que o outro tinha de atraente nada tinha que ver com um peitudo salva-vidas, rei-do-baile-estudantil: era diferente, interessante e suave.

Desde que ele não sorrisse.

Ao completar oito anos, todos os dentes-de-leite já haviam caído, e sua boca estava cheia de "portelinhas", alguns dentes já inteiramente crescidos. Contudo, houve um infeliz infortúnio: os dois dentes da frente cresceram separados na fileira de cima. Se fosse algo discreto, não seria caso para se alarmar, mas não era. Acontece que era um maldito _abismo _entre eles, algo que dava na vista de uma pessoa a léguas de distância.

Shisui travou uma longa e fervorosa discussão com Nan Melda à respeito de comprar um aparelho ortodôntico. _E eu posso sabê cum que dinheiro?, _ela havia indagado. Ele havia respondido que iria trabalhar, se fosse necessário. _O máximo que vaum te dá de trabaio vai sê limpá banheiro de cantina, e issu, moleque, vai comprá um apareio quando tu tivé terminado o colégio._

Quando estavam entrando no ponto onde o nível da conversa começava a decair, Itachi interferiu. Levou seu amigo furioso para longe do sorriso cínico da governanta, e procurou acalmá-lo.

– Aquela gata velha – Shisui murmurou, passando a mão no rosto. – Se despejassem água fervente pela porra da sua garganta abaixo, aposto que ela mijaria cubos de gelo.

Era uma tenra idade para começar a falar palavrões, e mesmo Itachi nunca tendo censurado-o, notava-se que desaprovava os novos acréscimos feitos ao seu vocabulário pelo franzir do cenho.

– Chega, Shisui – disse. – Está tudo bem.

Mas Shisui podia ver que não _estava _tudo bem. Os risos abertos de Itachi, tão raros de se ver, cessaram por completo. Nas poucas fotos que tinham registradas, ele aparecia com um sutil curvar de lábios, uma expressão que era recatada ao mesmo tempo em que era misteriosa, e embora o papel amarelado da fotografia tornasse seus olhos desbotados, eles ainda brilhavam quando sorria. Isso, pelo menos, não havia mudado.

**:: ::**

Era permitido sair das dependências do orfanato os órfãos que atingissem a idade de 14 anos. Uma porção saía para não voltar, é verdade, mas era como Nan Melda dizia; se eles já sabem se vestir sozinhos, podem muito bem decidir o que iriam fazer da vida.

Os dois garotos não tinham o mínimo interesse na vida de menores sem-teto. Shisui havia, de fato, começado a trabalhar – cortava a grama dos vizinhos e lavava seus carros alemães –, mas Itachi havia tirado da cabeça a ideia de lhe comprar um aparelho para os dentes. Trabalhava para ter uns trocados no fim-de-semana e levar o amigo ao cinema, ou ao shopping, ou ao parque de diversões, se estivesse na cidade. Sendo Itachi a criança mais calma e bem-educada que aquele orfanato já vira em anos, não encontraram muitas dificuldades em fazer com que deixassem-no acompanhar Shisui.

Sentado na sala escura, ele encarava as cenas reproduzidas na enorme tela do cinema, falhas brancas faiscando sobre as imagens coloridas dos filmes da década de 70, os olhos muito abertos sob o vinco entre as sobrancelhas, levemente inclinado para frente, o rosto tão compenetrado que alguém poderia até pensar que se preparava para enfrentar os exames da Ordem do Advogados.

Às vezes, se sobrava dinheiro, passavam no Mister Softee e compravam dois sorvetes complicadíssimos, cobertos de um xarope artificial, e regressavam ao orfanato com estômagos tão abarrotados que por pouco não devolviam tudo quanto fora engolido ao som da palavra "jantar".

**:: ::**

Olhando para trás e vendo todas essas coisas, Shisui se perguntou apenas como ele pudera se apaixonar por Itachi.

**:: ::**

Anko era filha do dono de uma academia de fundo de garagem, uma garota alta, atrevida, o cabelo sempre preso num rabo-de-cavalo alto. Foi curto o tempo que levou para ela e Shisui ficarem amigados, e também não demorou muito para que ela fosse a sua primeira (de muitas que ainda viriam). O fato de ela ser um ano mais velha, ou seja, dezesseis anos, o atraía de uma maneira vagamente sexual, o que fez o ato ser rápido e bom, ainda mais porque ele não era um completo ignorante no assunto, já tendo se atracado com outras garotas ao ponto de reduzi-las a algo parecido com cadelinhas histéricas. Contudo, ele nunca havia "ido até o final", como diziam.

– E como você se sente, agora que está oficialmente iniciado nos mistérios do sexo? – Itachi lhe perguntou.

Sentado nas camas de solteiro que eles haviam juntado (e nunca mais separado, desde aquela madrugada com revistinhas), ele deu de ombros.

– Normal, eu acho. As pessoas tagarelam demais sobre isso. Não é grande coisa.

Itachi fez um ruído de compreensão. Shisui olhou para ele. Aos treze anos, continuava magricela como sempre fora, e os traços femininos de quando chegara ao orfanato não sumiram. Ao contrário – a boca cheia, bem desenhada, e os cílios cada vez mais compridos se acentuavam agora que havia deixado o cabelo crescer até abaixo dos ombros. Estranhamente, porém, tudo isso lhe assentava bem. Parecia mais bonito do que nunca.

– Escuta, Anko conseguiu passagem liberada para mim na academia do pai dela. Vamos malhar enquanto o verão ainda não chega.

– Não acho que eu faça o tipo sarado, obrigado.

– É assim que você planeja conseguir garotas? – Shisui questionou, zombeteiro. – Se parecendo com elas?

Itachi lhe dirigiu um sorriso sabido, e ele não conseguiu evitar sorrir de volta.

– Estou levando você para o cinema hoje à noite – disse, levantando-se. Quando o fez, percebeu que não precisava mais baixar tanto o olhar para falar com ele. Estava ficando alto, também. – O velho da casa com jardim vietnamita me descolou 15 pratas a mais por lavar o interior do carro. Dá pra comprar uma pizza e uma Pepsi grande. O que acha?

O sorriso de Itachi aumentou, ainda que não mostrasse os dentes (ele não o faria enquanto pudesse evitar), e aquele brilho bem-humorado surgiu em seus olhos, especialmente no esquerdo.

– Parece bom.

**:: ::**

Eles eram jovens, cheios de energia para gastar, sem maiores preocupações que não fossem os testes finais. Ambos estavam velhos demais para despertarem interesse nos candidatos a papai e mamãe que de vez quando ali passavam, e o término do colégio era um futuro distante, irreal, que levaria centenas de anos para acontecer. O importante era que eles estavam vivos, tinham o tempo ao seu favor e o laço de amizade entre eles era brilhante e inquebrável.

Até aquela noite, quando Shisui o beijou e tudo em torno deles começou a ruir.


	4. III

**:: ::**

**III**

**:: ::**

Era tarde da noite. Àquela hora, todo mundo lá dentro já estava encharcando o travesseiro, de modo que pegar as chaves do orfanato (elas ficavam dentro de um potinho em cima da geladeira, não realmente escondidas) e sair discretamente pelo portão da frente foi uma tarefa relativamente fácil.

- Não acredito que estamos indo pegar a sessão da meia-noite – disse Itachi.

- E eu não acredito que você tenha realmente topado com isso. Treze anos e já dando escapadas furtivas na calada da noite – Shisui falou num tom fingidamente horrorizado, abrindo o portão. – Jesus, Itachi, o que acontecerá se eu tirar os olhos de você?

- Não brinque com isso – ele disse gravemente. – Isso é sério.

- Não se preocupe, Nan Melda dorme como se estivesse deslizando para um coma.

- Não é só isso.

Shisui percebeu o que ele queria dizer e rolou os olhos.

- Itachi, eu _sei _dirigir, valeu?

E era verdade. Andara tendo aulas com um homem que conhecera na academia e para quem Shisui já se ofereceu para dar uma geral no carro, mas fora dispensado. _Tu pode mexer em qualquer coisa que for minha, _ele havia lhe dito. _Sinta-se à vontade para arrumar minhas cuecas, usar minha privada e até mesmo bisbilhotar as revistinhas que guardo numa gavetinha no banheiro, mas, no meu carango, ninguém bota a mão, zé mané._

O sujeito era mecânico, porém compunha músicas de _rap _nas horas vagas. Identificava-se apenas pelo nome artístico "Killer Bee" (Shisui _achava _que era um nome artístico, mas também era possível que a mãe dele estivesse meio alta quando dera à luz), e era para a casa dele que os dois garotos dirigiam-se naquele momento.

Andaram uns três quarteirões e dobraram à esquerda. Todas as moradias da rua tinham as luzes apagadas e as persianas abaixadas, exceto por uma pequena casa cinza, que estava total e positivamente acesa.

Shisui bateu com a argola embaçada da porta e, como ninguém respondeu, bateu de novo. Dessa vez, a porta abriu-se e um homem nada menos que enorme surgiu diante deles. Vestia um avental florido, muito parecido com o que Bah costumava usar, a pele parda reluzindo de suor. Um cheiro forte de bife sendo frito chegou até eles.

- Ei, nanicos – disse. – O que fazem em minha humilde residência, a essa hora da madruga? Vou logo avisando que só botei a mesa para um.

- Vim pegar o carro – disse Shisui. – Eu havia perguntado se você poderia emprestá-lo a mim para levar meu amigo ao _drive-in_. Deus, Bee, isso foi hoje à tarde.

- Boa noite – Itachi cumprimentou-o, segurando as próprias as mãos diante de si com recato.

A cabeça do homem se voltou para ele. Era impossível ler seus olhos, uma vez que o maluco estava usando óculos escuros às 11 horas da noite. Parando para pensar, Shisui achava que nunca havia o visto sem eles, nem quando malhavam juntos, nem durante as aulas de direção. Meio bizarro.

- Ah, sim, sim. – O homem retirou o avental e secou as mãos nele. – Venham comigo.

Acompanharam-no até a garagem ao lado. Bee ligou o interruptor e uma lâmpada pendurada por uma corrente lançou seu brilho amarelado sobre o carro. Tinha traços arredondados, imitando o estilo dos anos 50, a pintura de um pálido tom de amarelo. Os pneus eram enormes, de banda branca, com calotas refletindo mais que espelhos.

- _Volga dvastast' odin_ – anunciou com um sotaque forçado, dando tapinhas na lataria. – Ou Volga 21, para os mais chegados. Vou dizer uma coisa para vocês: se os russos alguma vez trouxeram algo de bom para a sociedade, foi esta belezoca aqui.

- Russos? Esse carro é _russo_?

- _Oh yeah, _pode apostar seu traseiro que é.

Itachi deu a volta no carro e agachou-se, observando o escudo em seu nariz, onde havia a figura de um cervo sobre os dizeres ГАЗ.

- Caralho – soltou Shisui, passando a mão na cabeça. – Como foi que conseguiu trazê-lo até aqui?

- Só digo que fácil não foi. – Bee tocou o teto possessivamente e o toque se transformou em carícia. – Transportar uma tonelada e meia de engenharia soviética do outro lado do planeta foi dureza, mas a história é comprida e eu estou com o jantar no fogão. Quer entrar?

- Ô, se quero.

Shisui abriu a porta do motorista e deslizou para dentro. Não sabia se Bee tinha o costume de limpar a casa, mas com certeza fazia questão de deixar o interior do carro um brinco. O estofamento onde sentava desprendia um cheiro agradável de vinil... ou talvez fosse couro verdadeiro. Numa fenda do painel imaculadamente branco, a fotografia de um avião. Olhou para o velocímetro, espantosamente calibrado não para 70 ou 80, mas todo o caminho até 120 milhas por hora.

Segurou o volante com as duas mãos, aquele volante amplo e amarelo, o cromado piscando alegremente à claridade noturna do outono, e sentiu-se confiante.

- Vem, Itachi, antes que eu resolva te deixar aqui para fazer companhia ao Bee.

- Você sabe que não faria isso – disse ele do lado de fora, sem se mover.

- Entra logo.

Ele ainda hesitou um pouco, mas acabou por sentar ao lado de Shisui.

- Relaxa, cara. Estar comigo na direção é estar na companhia do próprio anjo da guarda.

- Agora me sinto muito mais seguro – Itachi retrucou, sentado numa postura ereta, os ombros rígidos.

Shisui riu da seriedade dele e despenteou seus cabelos. Itachi afastou sua mão distraidamente.

Bee apoiou um braço na janela e estendeu as chaves do carro.

- Agora, escutem aqui, vocês dois. Se a polícia rodoviária pegá-los, estarei enrascado até as orelhas, portanto, procurem serem discretos. Não ultrapassem 90 quilômetros por hora. Não liguem o rádio ao ponto de estourar as caixas de som, nem coloquem as cabeças para fora das janelas como se fossem cachorros.

- Não precisa nem dizer.

- Porém, mais importante que tudo, quero o carro entregue de volta inteiro como está agora, e isso vale especialmente para você, Shisui. Jamais te entregaria minha máquina se não houvesse visto o quão bem dirige com meus próprios olhos. Contudo, se eu encontrar um amassadinho, um arranhão que seja, não importa se for da grossura de um fio de cabelo, eu vou arrancar as suas tripas e te enforco com elas.

-Que sujeito formidável! – exclamou, agarrando as chaves.

- E você não vai encontrar ninguém melhor – replicou ele, retirando-se.

Shisui girou a chave de ACC para START e o motor pegou imediatamente, funcionando com firmeza. Itachi apressou-se em colocar o cinto de segurança,

Em seguida, a porta da garagem se ergueu, chocalhando, para a fria noite de novembro do exterior. Ele baixou a alavanca de mudança para DRIVE e desceu da garagem, virando o carro num semi-círculo surpreendentemente suave; era como estar num barco a vapor.

Ouviu Bee assoviar e bater palmas.

- Assim que se faz, garoto! Daqui, você desce a Martin Street até Walnut e dobre para a direita, em direção a Basin Drive. Dali você segue para a autoestrada.

Shisui ergueu o polegar para ele virou-se para Itachi.

- Pronto?

Itachi olhou, através do para-brisa, o negro céu estrelado.

- Suponho que agora não tenha mais volta, não?

Shisui assentiu, pisando no acelerador.

- Não tem, mesmo.

**:: ::**

Shisui dirigiu normalmente, dentro do limite de velocidade, ainda que não houvesse vivalma nas ruas, nada ou quem pudesse entregá-los. Contudo, toda vez que paravam num sinal vermelho, a ideia de que surgisse alguém e reconhecesse dois adolescentes sozinhos dentro daquele automóvel incomum ficou assombrando-os durante todo o trajeto até a saída da cidade. Era algo afundava, ora aflorava, como uma coisa ruim submersa e demasiado encharcada para vir totalmente à superfície.

Ela apenas desapareceu quando deixaram a cidade pela faixa de saída e finalmente ganharam a autoestrada, deserta àquela hora da noite. Rodavam a uma velocidade tranquila e legal de 80 quilômetros, os vastos campos de vegetação rasteira passavam velozes sob estrelas que piscavam como diamantes lapidados. Itachi as contemplou em silêncio, depois estendeu a mão para o botão do rádio e sintonizou uma estação de músicas antigas. Sheb Wooley cantava "O Púrpura Comedor de Gente". Aquilo conseguiu finalmente trazer um sorriso ao seu rosto.

- Shisui, você havia me contado que estava tendo aulas de direção com aquele homem – disse, recostando-se mais confortavelmente no assento –, mas se ele nunca havia lhe emprestado o próprio carro até hoje, o que vinha dirigindo até agora?

- Os automóveis que mandam para a oficina dele. Ele faz os reparos e eu os rodo por um quarteirão para dar uma checada. Se não ouço nenhum estouro vindo do cano de descarga nem o barulho da bateria arranhando o fundo do barril, ou se olho para trás e vejo que não deixei uma trilha de óleo por onde passei, então retorno e Bee dá um o.k. para a máquina.

- E se acontecesse de um carro simplesmente quebrar no meio da rua? E se você tivesse perdido o controle sobre ele?

- Bom, digamos apenas que eu não estaria aqui para contar a história.

- Jesus.

- Mas isso nunca aconteceu, nem vai acontecer. Bee pode ser um zero à esquerda como _rapper_ – ele me fez ler uns rascunhos que havia composto em casa, e um macaco com coceira no rabo teria feito coisa melhor –, mas ele entende de máquinas. Realmente _entende. _Você tinha só que ver o que já mandaram para lá. Pareciam carcaças roubadas de um ferro-velho abandonado.

O aquecedor expelia ar quente, suavemente, em torno de suas pernas, negando a gelidez do exterior.

- Bom, você dirige _bem_ – Itachi disse relutantemente.

Shisui riu.

- Não seja modesto.

- Certo – disse ele, revirando os olhos.

A conversa tomou outros rumos, e eles discutiram sobre coisas leves o resto do caminho. A certa altura, os campos tornaram-se milharais – quilômetros e quilômetros de pés de milho do tamanho de um homem, estendendo-se até onde a vista alcançava. Vez por outra passava por eles um carro ou um caminhão, iluminando momentaneamente o interior do Volga e deixando-os em trevas novamente.

Afinal avistaram, depois de 40 minutos de viagem, a enorme tela branca e a lancheria iluminada, aninhados num pedaço de terra entre aquele mar prateado pelo luar.

- Chegamos, madame – anunciou Shisui.

Ele manobrou para a entrada e procurou por uma vaga entre as fileiras de carros. Nisso, Itachi, retirou cuidadosamente a foto do avião da fenda onde estava preso e leu no verso:

"Querido Mary,

obrigada pela hospedagem, e desculpe comer todo seu estoque de abacaxis cristalizados (estavam realmente deliciosos!). Você planeja vir nos visitar algum dia? Mamãe sente saudades.

L."

- Mary? – Shisui questionou, começando a rir. – O nome dele é _Mary_?

- Acho que "Mamãe" não está sabendo que a filhinha andou fazendo umas operações meio pancadas ultimamente.

Shisui gargalhava tanto que quase embicou para cima de um Mustang enquanto entrava num espaço desocupado.

- _Deus _do céu – exclamou Itachi, olhos arregalados, mas sem conseguir parar de rir. – Tome cuidado com esse trambolho, seu cretino!

- Eu não _bati _o carro, bati?

- Mas chegou perto disso.

As risadas foram diminuindo até cessarem completamente. O Volga dava lentos gastos estalidos, esfriando-se.

Itachi recolocou a fotografia no lugar.

- Que maldade – comentou.

- Ninguém mandou Mary Sue ter esse belo cartão postal tão à vista.

Uma atendente veio até eles e pediram uma pizza caprichada junto com dois copos grandes de Pepsi. Até a comida chegar, ficaram num silêncio confortável, encarando a enorme tela branca que se assomava diante deles e ouvindo a trilha sonora da noite: pessoas conversando e, mais ao fundo, o farfalhar do extenso milharal na brisa noturna.

A atendente voltou com os pedidos quinze minutos após o filme (a grande atração da vez era The Rocky Horror Picture Show) ter começado. O filme era ótimo e eles riram bastante, um dobrando-se no banco e o outro apertando o punho contra a boca, principalmente na entrada triunfal do Dr. Frank-'n'-Furter – a quem Shisui chamou de "louca rainha vândala do espaço sideral".

Ele terminou seu copo de Pepsi e se espreguiçou com vontade no assento.

- Hora de inaugurar a pizza.

Virou-se para a caixa entre os dois, e foi aí que aconteceu.

Ele nunca soube o que teria feito Itachi inclinar-se sobre a pizza no mesmo instante que ele. Talvez quisesse pegar o primeiro pedaço. Talvez estivesse tendo um daqueles surtos de gentileza e fosse ajudar Shisui a abrir a caixa. Realmente, não importava mais, não quando seus lábios se esbarraram suavemente e a pizza – junto com tudo o mais – desapareceu instantaneamente de sua cabeça.

O choque fez com que não se separassem de imediato, mas enquanto permaneceram parados, Shisui

(_afaste-se_)

sentiu o inocente cheiro de sabonete da pele de Itachi e também

(_afaste-se dele agora pelo amor de Deus afaste-se)_

a boca dele se abrir de surpresa, e o breve contato com

(_por que você não se AFASTA_)

o revestimento interno do lábio inferior, um tecido rosa, aveludado e tão íntimo que fez Itachi finalmente quebrar o contato, afastando-o pelo pescoço. Foi educado, mas inequívoco. Quase um empurrão.

Shisui respirava em haustos curtos e trêmulos. Ainda sentia o toque úmido em sua boca.

(_diga alguma coisa_)

Encarou Itachi e ele o encarou de volta, o rosto branco. As sardas se destacavam como respingos numa vidraça.

Sua garganta movimentou-se, porém não emitiu som algum.

(_qualquer coisa faça uma piada sobre isso __por favor_)

Oh, se eles tivessem meramente se roçado, ele até poderia ter soltado um de seus famosos e infames gracejos e feito o amigo corar até assemelhar-se a um tijolo, mas não fora isso que acontecera. Shisui o havia _beijado, _sem intenção, mas ainda assim um beijo, em todos os sentidos, e o constrangimento era muito, até mesmo para ele.

Risadas soaram repentinamente, enchendo o ar com sua trovoada, sobressaltando-os. Itachi percebeu que sua mão permanecia pousada na base da garganta de Shisui e a retirou de imediato, como se tivesse sido queimado, virando-se abruptamente para frente. Encarava a tela com intensidade sem, no entanto, vê-la. Shisui podia dizer pelos olhos arregalados, cinzentos, sérios.

Também voltou a olhar o filme. Frank perseguia Janet pelas escadarias do castelo, correndo desequilibradamente sobre os saltos altos. Embora Shisui não conseguisse prestar atenção em nada daquilo, desejou ardentemente que o final estivesse longe e, com ele, o momento em que teria que encarar o amigo calado ao lado.

Infelizmente, quanto menos se deseja o fim, mais rápido ele se aproxima. O filme acabou cedo demais, e logo o som de motores dando a partida sobrepôs a música dos créditos que rolavam pela tela. Os carros passavam por eles numa procissão, a maioria com adesivos nos para-choques, dizendo coisas espirituosas, como: ABAIXO AS USINAS E BOMBAS ATÔMICAS ou U.S., FORA DE EL SALVADOR e LEGALIZEM A ERVA. Alguns permaneceram, aguardando silenciosamente os donos que foram à lanchonete comprar cigarros ou aliviar-se no banheiro.

- Vou comprar outra Pepsi – declarou com repentina, sinistra animação, que aos seus ouvidos pareceu fabricada e não orgânica. – Vai querer uma também?

Itachi mirava impassivelmente o copo entre suas pernas, ainda na metade. O gás todo já devia ter escapado.

- Muita Pepsi me dá espinhas nas costas, você sabe disso.

- Certo – murmurou, sem saber ao certo o que dizer, só querendo sair logo dali, escapar daquele acesso de claustrofobia, nem que fosse por cinco minutos.

Saiu, e a friagem do ar pareceu lhe devolver algum senso. Marchou até a lanchonete, atravessando o pátio. Lá dentro, um senhor já velho pagava seu maço de cigarros, contando laboriosamente as moedas sobre o balcão. Sua mulher parecia quinze anos mais nova, trajava um costume azul bem tradicional, o rosto de alguém que aguentava o peso dos anos com dignidade. Ela notou Shisui observando e sorriu amavelmente. Ele desviou o olhar rapidamente para os pés.

Quando o marido finalmente enfiou bruscamente a carteira no bolso, ela tomou-lhe o braço e o guiou até as portas duplas de vidro. Por alguns momentos, o olhar de Shisui acompanhou-os caminhando devagar e respeitosamente até um calhambeque tão antigo quanto eles. Mais adiante, avistou o formato amarelo do Volga.

Ele tratou de pedir logo uma Pepsi à atendente, sentindo algo dentro de si que não tentou analisar. Agora não havia mais ninguém ali além deles. O único ruído era o zumbido das lâmpadas fluorescentes e da sua respiração.

- Você está bem? – ela perguntou, olhando-o preocupada. – Parece um pouco pálido.

- Estou ótimo – respondeu.

Pagou aquela Pepsi que realmente não queria e voltou para a fria e cortante claridade da noite. Abriu a porta do carro e Itachi estava sentado na mesma posição de quando saíra, não aparentando ter se movido em absoluto. Apenas Itachi, usando seu blusão do ginásio. Itachi, parecendo tão pálido e tão sozinho. Itachi, com um copo de Pepsi pousado na virilha.

- Vamos dar o fora – Shisui disse, dando a partida.

Seus olhos se encontraram, e ele desconfiou que a viagem de volta iria ser longa. Bem longa.

**:: ::**

Haviam levado o Volga de volta à casa de Bee (ele os atendeu de camisolão e touca, porém sem dispensar os óculos escuros), que os manteve presos lá até terminar de inspecionar o carro com uma perícia militar, levando uns bons trinta minutos antes de dar o passe-livre para que saíssem. Os dois refizeram o caminho lado a lado envolvidos em um silêncio espesso, difícil.

De volta ao orfanato. Nada havia mudado e, ao mesmo tempo, tudo estava diferente. Shisui achava que essa sensação se devia ao desconforto entre eles – estava ali, como um caroço em sua garganta. Fazia com que o casarão tomasse um aspecto não exatamente novo (apesar de espantosamente preservado, nada havia de novo por ali), mas inédito, como se houvesse se passado anos desde que partiram e só agora retornassem para conferir se tudo continuava no lugar como na hora em que o deixaram.

Obviamente, as coisas estavam exatamente as mesmas. Os arranhados lambris que revestiam o piso. As paredes descascadas. O sofá antigo e destroçado, uma mola saltando para fora da almofada direita. E, no quarto deles, as duas camas de solteiro unidas.

Shisui engoliu em seco.

- Vou tomar um banho – Itachi murmurou, pegando um pijama no armário e saindo sem fazer barulho. Ambos já haviam se lavado antes de sair, porém Shisui o deixou ir. Aquela era a "ida à lanchonete" dele, o momento de ficar sozinho.

Ele ficou parado em pé, o olhar vazio nas camas. Todas as noites que eles haviam virado, fosse lendo ou conversando aos cochichos. As vezes em que dormiram tão próximos que dava para sentir a respiração quente dele em seu rosto. Tão próximos, que em certas ocasiões acordavam desajeitadamente enroscados um no outro. Nunca houvera nada de paixão ou malícia naquilo, só a necessidade de compartilhar um pouco de calor nas horas escuras da manhã. Contudo, como seria a partir de agora? Como eles sequer dormiriam lado a lado naquelas camas sem se lembrar do que acontecera no _drive-in_? Deus, era possível que tudo que havia entre eles tivesse ido por ralo abaixo tão rápido e com tão pouco?

A resposta, aterradora, insinuou-se em sua mente: sim. Era perfeitamente possível.

Trocou-se e separou sua cama da de Itachi. Deitou-se de costas para a porta, sem jamais sonhar que uma pessoa podia sentir-se tão total e abissalmente miserável.

Itachi levou um século para voltar do banheiro, porém, quando voltou, empurrou violentamente sua cama de encontro à de Shisui, o choque por pouco não o fazendo cair para o lado.

Shisui voltou-se para ele, o coração ao saltos, encarando-o perplexo. Itachi devolveu o olhar.

- Eu me recuso a deixar que uma coisa dessas se torne uma barreira entre nós – declarou, impassível. – Eu me recuso.

Ele puxou as cobertas e enfiou-se bruscamente debaixo delas.

Shisui ficou paralisado por um momento, olhando as costas dele.

- Escute – tentou –, escute, eu só pensei- pensei que...

- Pois pensou errado – sibilou Itachi.

Shisui aquiesceu. Nunca vira o amigo agir daquele jeito. Era como se um coelho tivesse subitamente ficado carnívoro.

Uma pausa. Então Itachi sentou-se e virou-se para ele.

- Shisui, esquece isso. Não foi nada de mais.

Seus cansados olhos cinzentos pareciam francos e diretos como sempre, mas não havia algo diferente neles? Achava que sim. Só não sabia dizer o quê.

Os braços dele passaram em volta de seu pescoço, e Shisui se retesou. Itachi raramente o abraçava e, quando o fazia, ele nunca sabia direito como reagir – embora sua respiração nunca houvesse ficado presa na garganta, nem seu coração ficara trêmulo dentro do peito.

- Você é o meu melhor amigo – ele lhe disse. – Sem dúvidas, o melhor que eu já tive. Não quero que um... um incidente como esse signifique coisa alguma para nós.

Os cabelos úmidos em seu pescoço. O aroma de xampu que se desprendia deles.

- Shisui?

- Tudo bem – respondeu. Sua voz estava rouca e ele pigarreou para continuar. – Também não quero que signifique.

Os braços desprenderam-se de seu pescoço, e o coração voltou a bater normalmente - tão normalmente quanto era possível numa situação daquelas.

- Vamos dormir, senão vão nos confundir com zumbis amanhã.

- O.k.

Contudo, horas depois de Itachi ter efetivamente apagado, Shisui continuava plenamente desperto para a noite, pensamentos inquietos dentro da cabeça.

Itachi disse que não queria que o beijo tivesse um significado maior do que um mero acidentezinho, algo bobo e não intencional, mas não querer não significava que _já não_ _tivesse _um significado. Porque, para Shisui, tinha. E ele desconfiava, pelos que vira nos olhos do amigo (agora tinha certeza, _havia _alguma coisa neles), que também tinha para Itachi.

Na sua mente (onde o passado sempre é presente), o beijo se repetia. Repetia. Repetia.


	5. IV

**:: ::**

**IV**

**:: **

O tempo passou e as coisas não voltaram ao normal, embora os dois tentassem ao máximo fazer com que voltassem. Shisui, que sempre falava pelos cotovelos e ria abertamente, ficava quieto e pensativo entre os amigos. Eles perguntavam o que havia acontecido (cada um o puxava para um canto em momentos diferentes, individualmente), porém a única resposta que obtinham era um distraído balançar de cabeça, descartando o assunto.

- Não adianta – Kankurou disse-lhes, resignado, voltando de sua abordagem. – Fechado como uma ostra.

Contudo, quando junto de Itachi, o que quer que estivesse prendendo sua língua se soltava e ele falava, falava, falava. Sem, no entanto, dizer coisa aquele falatório sem sentido servia tão-somente para prevenir o silêncio que constantemente instalava-se entre eles. Antes, uma pausa nas conversas de vez em quando era normal – ninguém tinha assunto o tempo inteiro, não é? Agora, o silêncio era algo constrangedor, de peso quase físico na pele, como mãos carnudas, tateantes. _O que está se passando na cabeça dele?_, Shisui se perguntava. _O que ele pensa de mim? O que ele _costumava _pensar? Alguma coisa mudou? O que restou? _Era enlouquecedor. Então ele falava. Pelo bem de sua sanidade mental.

Quase um mês depois da ida ao _drive-in_, Itachi gentilmente o interrompeu em meio à uma de suas tagarelices sem fim:

- Anko veio aqui.

- Quem? _Anko?_

- Sim. Nas palavras dela, ela quis saber "onde diabos você enfiou o traseiro, já que não o está levando para malhar".

- Ah – disse. De fato, ele não havia frequentado a academia pelas últimas duas semanas. Isso o fez sentir uma pontadinha de culpa.

- Você tem passado tempo demais aqui no orfanato, Shisui, e você não é assim. Não quero soar como se fosse sua mãe, mas não acho que seja bom simplesmente largar de mão seus outros amigos.

Shisui teve o decoro de enrubescer ligeiramente. Percebia que não andava dando muitas brechas para conversas ultimamente, mas isso só porque sua cabeça estava tão às voltas com a atual situação de sua amizade com Itachi.

Itachi levantou-se e, antes de sair, disse:

- Vá vê-la, Shisui. Fará bem para vocês dois.

Shisui ainda ficou sentado, pensando, e decidiu que ele estava certo. Itachi não era o único amigo que possuía, e relegar o pessoal não era muito justo de sua parte, quer ele tenha beijado acidentalmente o melhor amigo ou não.

**:: ::**

À tarde, ele foi para a academia de calção e toalha sobre o ombro. Os sons mecânicos dos aparelhos podia ser ouvido desde a esquina. O sol, enfraquecido por ser novembro, mais ainda tentando ser rigoroso, batia em cheio em sua nuca.

À luz verde-maçã do dia, a academia funcionava com animada diligência. Avistou Anko sentada atrás do balcão onde costumava ficar seu pai, um livro enorme aberto à sua frente, a cabeça apoiada numa das mãos e um beicinho de aborrecimento nos lábios.

- Alguém não parece estar se divertindo muito – ele disse, vindo por trás.

Anko girou a cabeça tão rápido que ele ficou um pouco receoso que ela tivesse deslocado uma vértebra, mas logo essa preocupação sumiu quando ela deu um sorriso enorme e literalmente _saltou _em cima dele.

- Woa, woa – calma...

- Onde foi que você têm andado, seu imbecil? – ela olhou para ele. O sorriso, de tão largo, parecia capaz de cortar sua cabeça em duas. – Dependendo da resposta, posso reconsiderar não lhe castrar.

Ele sorriu de volta, se dando conta de como realmente gostava dela, de verdade. Como amiga ou como namorada, não sabia dizer – mas achava que teria a resposta naquela noite.

- É, foi mal. Fiquei meio encucado com umas coisas que rolaram, e precisava de tempo para pensar. Mas agora estou de volta.

- _Precisava de tempo para pensar _– ela repetiu em voz de falsete, girando os olhos comicamente. – Cruzes, você soa mais como uma garota do que eu.

O pegou pela mão e começou a puxá-lo por entre os aparelhos.

- Vem, vamos ver se ainda restou alguma masculinidade pra contar a história.

Malharam juntos, e falaram bastante. Nada das palavras plásticas que sua boca despejava irrefreavelmente quando estava junto de Itachi. A conversa com Anko fluía fácil e com naturalidade. Pela primeira vez em bastante tempo, Shisui estava descontraído e contente.

Depois de terem utilizado todos os aparelhos, foram para um canto onde ficava o material de ginástica. Anko o fez deitar de costas em um colchonete, colocou uma bola de cinco quilos sobre sua barriga e ordenou que fizesse 15 abdominais. Shisui conseguiu completar 12 e achava que iria morrer se continuasse com aquilo.

Caiu de costas.

- Não – disse ele, ofegante. – Ah, acho que não, Anko.

- Levante-se, seu molenga! – exclamou ela, de pé ao seu lado, os olhos brilhando com um bom-humor sádico. Alguns fios de cabelos haviam escapado do apertado rabo de cavalo e grudavam-se na testa e têmporas. – Levante-se! Levante-se! Mais três e eu te pago uma Coca!

- Dê-me a bola de quatro quilos e meio e eu lhe faço mais duas.

- Vou fazer dessa bola de quatro quilos e meio o maior supositório que o mundo já viu se você não fizer mais três. _Levante-se!_

- Aaaaargh! – exclamou Shisui, conseguindo fazer a décima terceira. Caiu de novo e lutou para levantar-se outra vez.

- Ótimo! – exclamou Anko. – Mais uma vez, mais uma!

- _UUUUOOOOOHH! – _berrou Shisui, sentando-se pela décima quinta vez. Caiu no colchonete, deixando a bola rolar para longe. – Eu me rompi, está satisfeita? As porras das minhas vísceras se soltaram, estão boiando dentro de mim, vou processá-la, sua cadela fodida!

- Ai, que lindinho – disse Anko, estendendo a mão para ele. – Isso não é nada, comparado ao que tenho preparado para a próxima vez que você vier.

- Esqueça – disse Shisui. – Da próxima vez vou eu só vou é nada na piscina com aquelas boias de braço para bebês.

Lavaram-se no banheiro e saíram. O último sol da tarde banhava a rua de laranja. Anko o convidou para beber os restos de Ponche Havaiano que seu pai havia feito e Shisui aceitou de bom grado. As paredes da casa dela eram de madeira e a sala de estar estava abafada, apesar da friagem que começava a se fazer presente do lado de fora. Ela encheu dois copos até o topo (era um troço espesso, mas eles adoravam), beberam uns dois goles e logo estavam engajados no sofá, arfando e agarrando-se.

Um ajudou o outro a livrar-se das roupas, desajeitados e impacientes. Shisui passou as mãos pelas coxas dela, cintura, costas, até envolver os seios pequenos e macios, os polegares acariciando os mamilos. Anko arqueou as costas por um momento, e então seu rosto baixou e ela beijou-lhe o canto da boca e o lóbulo da orelha em fogo.

Ele sentia o doce aroma/sabor do Ponche Havaiano. O frescor do couro do sofá contra sua nudez maciça, quente e pegajosa, enquanto a tinha em cima de si, era maravilhoso. Tocou o centro dela, fazendo-a gemer brevemente.

Shisui riu, ofegante.

- Droga, você está encharcada.

Ela mordeu os lábios, posicionando-se sobre ele e então descendo lentamente os quadris. Shisui suspirou, e deu uma firme estocada. Anko soltou uma exclamação, os dedos se cravando nele como esporas. A amazona e o cavalgado.

- Anko...

-... o quê?

- Preciso te perguntar uma coisa.

- O quê?

- Você toma pílula?

As sobrancelhas dela se arquearam de surpresa, então os dois riram.

- Seu idiota. – Ela deu um murro no seu ombro. – Se engravido, meu pai me dá uma surra.

Riram mais um pouco, depois recomeçaram a se mover. Acima deles, a janela derramava pela sala escura o clarão alaranjado do sol que se punha. Seus quadris moviam-se num ritmo acentuado. O tempo foi passando. O corpo magro e musculoso de Anko ia e vinha, ia e vinha, sem senso de ritmo, mudando de extremamente rápido para muito devagar.

Ela curvou-se sobre ele, cobrindo seu rosto com beijos ardentes, seu hálito ainda com o gosto do Ponche. Mechas dos cabelos soltos rasparam de leve no rosto de Shisui. Eram ásperos, ainda que bonitos. Ele podia dizer que ela estava perto do orgasmo, julgando como ele estava deslizando para dentro e para fora com facilidade.

Ele aumentou a velocidade, a euforia atingindo seu pico mais alto. Uma expressão sonhadora e estranha tomou conta das feições dela. Seus olhos se fecharam e algo subitamente cruzou a mente de Shisui.

Foi totalmente imprevisto; um daqueles raros momentos em que a mente age sem nenhum comando consciente, e o pensamento passou claro como um meteoro, claro e muito rápido, e já havia passado antes que Shisui

(_como seria a expressão _dele _neste exato momento_)

pudesse negá-lo, antes que pudesse começar a _cogitar _negá-lo. O pensamento trouxe junto uma imagem _dele_, de _seu_ rosto abaixo de si (não acima, como agora), _sua _boca entreaberta, por onde a respiração sairia resfolegante, de _seus _olhos, ah, _seus_ absolutamente lindos olhos, o cinza luminoso da alvorada nas águas de inverno, olhando-o, e então

(_e então eles se fechariam e ele arquearia as costas, expondo a barriga branca, e gemeria seu nome, sim, exatamente assim, seu nome passaria por aqueles lábios macios, "Shisui", baixo e urgente, enquanto o corpo abaixo de si tremia, impotente, os nervos à flor da pele, diante do clímax que que que_)

e então Shisui veio dentro dela. A força de seu orgasmo arrastou Anko junto para fora do limite, e ela grunhiu, seu sexo fechando-se apertadamente em torno do seu durante breves instantes, então relaxando em esparsas pulsações. Ela recostou o rosto em seu peito com um suspiro exausto, satisfeito.

Shisui respirava depressa, o tórax subindo e descendo em pequenos saltos sob o corpo suado de Anko. Cada músculo seu salientava-se, cada veia ressaltada, o tendões surgiam em perfeito relevo. Sua garganta era a de um homem que tentara levantar um piano.

Shisui contemplou o teto, os olhos parados. Naturalmente, fora apenas sua imaginação – ou uma alucinação, ou visão, ou fosse lá o que fosse. E fora tão clara e doce, também, que parecera assustadoramente real. A intensidade do pré-orgasmo contribuíra para isso, tinha certeza, e sua respiração se acalmou para um ritmo mais tranquilo.

Sentiu lábios traçando leves selinhos estalados até sua boca. Ele respondeu ao beijo, as línguas se movendo preguiçosamente, sem nenhuma pressa, e ficaram ali durante longos minutos, bronzeados, ardentes, sonolentos, entorpecidos.

Depois de um tempo, Shisui murmurou em seu cabelo:

- Tenho que ir.

- Não – ela disse prontamente, espalmando a mão em seu peito. – Fique.

- Se o seu pai me vê, ele me mata.

- Bobagem. Ele já topou com um garoto da minha turma no meu quarto, nu da cintura para baixo, vestindo uma de suas camisas, e o convidou para jantar.

Ele riu pelo nariz.

- Certo, mas se ele não me fizer em pedacinhos, Nan Melda com certeza fará o serviço. Da próxima vez que nos encontrarmos, estarei usando as bolas como fones de ouvido.

Ela girou os olhos.

- Vá, então, se precisa mesmo partir.

Ele saiu de baixo dela e recolocou as roupas. Sentia o olhar de Anko sobre si.

- Você volta?

- Sim.

- Não vá sumir de novo.

- Prometo que não.

- Ok, então. – Ela espreguiçou-se com vontade no sofá, olhos fechados, e não se moveu mais.

Shisui saiu para o dia que morria. O sol poente se transformara em uma acre linha alaranjada no horizonte ocidental e a rua ficara sombria.

Fez o caminho mais comprido para de volta ao orfanato, dobrando o quarteirão vazio e caminhando até uma pequena praça arborizada. A grama estava repleta de frutas pretas, doces como mel. Um gato estava sentado em cima do banco manchado de sucos roxos. Observava Shisui com olhos verde-âmbar e cintilantes.

Ele avistou uma solitária garrafa de cerveja no chão. O vidro verde estava sujo de terra, o invólucro desgastado até ficar liso e branco como uma amnésia, mas fora isso, estava inteira. Apanhou-a e ficou girando-a nas mãos durante alguns segundos, antes de arremessá-la contra o banco com toda força que possuía.

Os exercícios na academia haviam deixado- o na melhor forma física que já estivera na vida, não exatamente robusto, mas forte mesmo assim, e a garrafa explodiu em um chuveiro de brilhantes faíscas verdes contra o assento. O gato saltou para longe como uma flecha.

- _MERDA! _– gritou, com toda a força que conseguiu reunir. O gato encarou-o malevolamente, o rabo agitando-se ameaçadoramente de um lado para o outro, depois foi embora.

Em alguma casa, uma cortina foi puxada de lado, alguém espiou para fora e a cortina voltou ao lugar. Seguido disso, o silêncio.

Shisui arrastou-se até o banco e sentou-se, a cabeça entre os joelhos.

_Isso é doentio_, pensou. _Tão fodidadamente doentio._

**:: ::**

Itachi estava terminando o dever de casa quando Shisui entrou no quarto. Ouvira-o chegar quando a porta da frente abriu e se fechou – Bah havia saído com o namorado fazia pouco e Nan Melda estava fumando na varanda dos fundos a última vez que a vira. Ele não adentrara o quarto, havendo ido direto para o chuveiro (Itachi escutou o barulho de água correndo pelos canos). Perdera a hora para o jantar, geralmente um sinal de que deveria ter passado um ótimo tempo lá fora, mas não desta vez, aparentemente, pois quando adentrou o quarto, o "você se divertiu?" que Itachi tinha pronto morreu em sua boca.

Shisui estava nu salvo a toalha enrolada na cintura, os cabelos úmidos, negros cachos aderindo ao rosto. Uma pequena parte do cérebro de Itachi registrou esse fato – a maior parte estava atenta aos olhos. Estavam fundos e, Itachi percebeu com nervosismo crescente, mais escuros que de costume. Pétreos, foi a palavra que lhe surgiu. Pétreos como diamantes negros.

_Alguma coisa está errada_, pensou. Jamais vira aquela expressão no rosto do amigo. Jamais a vira... bem, considerem-no o adolescente mais ingênuo da América, mas achava que jamais a vira em _qualquer _outro rosto.

- O que aconteceu? – perguntou, pondo-se de pé em frente à ele. – O que houve, Shisui?

Shisui apenas o olhava, aqueles olhos escuros parecendo deixar um sombreado embaixo, como uma marca de contusão. Total hermetismo. A espinha de Itachi transformou-se num fio de gelo.

- Foi algo com a Anko? – perguntou depois de um tempo, um pouco apreensivo. – Aconteceu alguma coisa entre vocês dois?

Aquilo trouxe alguma mobilidade a eles, afinal – desviaram-se para baixo. Shisui não aparentava estar propenso a dar resposta a qualquer de suas perguntas, tampouco falar algo. Itachi não sabia ao certo o que fazer. Deveria sacudi-lo até que voltasse ao normal? Mordê-lo? Ou simplesmente ir terminar o dever e deixá-lo plantado ali, até que Shisui resolvesse abrir o bico?

No final, não acabou fazendo nada daquilo. Ficaram os dois parados um de frente para o outro, sem nada dizer. Itachi baixou o olhar para o peito desnudo do amigo e se sentiu inesperadamente, estranhamente consciente de sua semi-nudez. Enquanto observava, uma gota de água rolou lentamente pelo tronco dele, passou à leste do umbigo e produziu um pontinho escuro no tecido da toalha. Sentiu o estômago sacudir sem razão alguma.

Foi quando silêncio entre eles estava ao ponto de se tornar intolerável que Shisui resolveu falar. Uma única e incompreensível palavra:

- Desculpe.

Itachi o encarou, sem entender. Shisui apenas continuava a mirar o chão com aquele mesmo olhar sério, melancólico e inflexível.

- O qu...

E o que aconteceu depois foi rápido, ah, é, Shisui costumava ser rápido assim, ninguém o detinha nos jogos de basquete, onde ele roubava a bola com a rapidez de um raio e a passava pelo arco sem grandes dificuldades. Num instante, ele pegara seu pulso; no seguinte, puxara-o para si, moldando seus lábios juntos.

O coração de Itachi disparou, batendo em ziguezague dentro de si. Tentou soltar-se, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria; não porque Shisui pesasse uns bons 8 quilos de massa muscular a mais que ele – isso também –, mas porque suas forças pareciam tê-lo deixado, fazendo suas pernas ficarem bambas. Tentar lutar apenas fez com que Shisui aproximasse-os ainda mais, sem largar seu pulso, a outra mão subindo para seu pescoço como se fosse enforcá-lo, colando seus corpos. A umidade remanescente no peito dele molhou a camisa do seu pijama, e a

(_excitação_)

sensação saltou-lhe na barriga como uma confusão de fios elétricos quentes.

Emitiu um som baixo, consternado, e misericordiosamente, Shisui se afastou. Itachi respirou fundo e rápido. Conseguiu olhar o amigo nos olhos, vendo que o quadro não havia mudado, e se perguntou se ele não estaria bêbado. O hálito dele, porém, não tinha gosto de álcool, e sim de pasta-de-dente, gosto que Itachi sentia agora em sua própria boca.

- O que foi isso? – sussurrou, rouco.

- Foi que eu estou apaixonado por você – Shisui respondeu, as palavras saindo secas e simples de sua boca – e acho que é só isso. Não é o bastante?

Itachi estava mudo. Não conseguia encontrar nada – literalmente, não conseguia pensar numa única coisa – para dizer. O assombro latejava em sua cabeça, por ora demasiado grande para permitir pensamentos construtivos.

Shisui deu um meio-sorriso fraco e amargo.

- Isso te dá nojo?

- Não – disse Itachi, mas a resposta saiu rápida demais para soar como verdadeira, e ele viu que o amigo não acreditou nele.

- Se você nunca mais quiser olhar para minha cara, eu vou entender. Vou detestar, obviamente, mas entenderei. Só acho que você precisava saber, em respeito à nossa amizade, ou o que quer que tenha sobrado dela.

Itachi abriu a boca – Deus sabe o que teria dito –, mas Shisui continuou:

- Também acho que vou mudar de quarto. Talvez demore um tempo, mas pedirei para Nan Melda me avisar assim que vagar uma cama, então não...

- Pare, Shisui – cortou Itachi, agradecido por sua voz demonstrar uma firmeza que ele não sentia. – Isso é loucura.

- Não, Itachi, aí que está: não é. Não pense que isso é só pelo seu bem; é pelo meu, também. Como você acha que será todas as vezes que ficarmos juntos aqui dentro? Sozinhos?

- Você vinha conseguindo até agora.

- Sim, mas isso porque achava que era somente uma reação ao... ao que aconteceu no _drive-in_, e que iria passar_._ Mas agora sei que não é isso, estou terminante e ridiculamente apaixonado por você, e isso está acabando comigo, Itachi, _acabando._

Itachi se lembrou da noite no _drive-in_. Dos lábios dele nos seus. O que sentira aquela hora? Choque, evidentemente, mas não repulsa (talvez fosse até mesmo incapaz disso, se relacionado à Shisui). Mesmo agora, com a paixão declarada pairando entre eles como uma nuvem escura, cheia de chuva, não sentia _nojo _dele, apenas espanto.

Mentira. Não era só isso. Espanto não o faria reagir ao beijo de minutos atrás do jeito que ele reagira, aquela coisa de suas pernas tremerem como varas verdes e o coração bater rápida e febrilmente dentro do peito.

- Por isso, não dá para eu ficar aqui. Eu não consigo me conter. Não consigo.

- Então – Itachi ouviu-se dizer – não se contenha.

Shisui o olhou, incrédulo por um momento, e então riu. Era um som frenético e triste, que não combinava com ele em absoluto.

- Você não sabe o que está dizendo.

Itachi deu um passo à frente e o beijou. Certo, ele não tinha muita prática, mas quando Shisui percebeu que falava sério e tentou recuar, ele segurou seus ombros, a boca insistente, até que Shisui o beijava de volta, quase que furiosamente (sem, no entanto, tentar alcançar sua língua). E, em algum ponto distante da mente, o pensamento: _Realmente, ele não consegue se controlar_.

Quando se separaram – não sabia dizer quanto tempo depois –, Shisui encostou a testa na sua.

- Jesus, Itachi – murmurou. – Você vai ser arrepender disso. Sei que vai.

- Talvez não – replicou ele, dando uma profunda tragada de ar –, e talvez sim. Mas eu jamais poderia me arrepender de você.

E de repente, Shisui pareceu voltar ao normal, e Itachi viu, aliviado, que seu amigo estava ali, familiar e aturdido, e o abraçou. Sentiu-o abraçá-lo de volta, incerto a princípio, depois com força, e pensou se aquilo poderia dar certo – e, mais ainda importante: aonde os poderia levar.

**::**

**::**

_**R**esposta à review "guest"_

RowdrainKanovich: Ora, olá! Fico feliz que esteja gostando.

Roteiro de filme, é? Haha, que bom que você ache isso - estou me esforçando ao máximo para dar realidade às descrições.

Obrigada pela review 3


End file.
